Revenge II: Annabeth Goes to Hooters
by Aenean
Summary: One night at Camp Half Blood, Annabeth and Grover play a game of Truth or Dare that takes a turn for the worse. After losing one of Percy's favorite mementos, he wants revenge, but is he taking it too far? Happy Halloween 2013! (One Shot!)


**_A/N: Before we get started, I'd like to thank you all for last year's reviews on Revenge I: Percy Goes to Red Lobster. Well, Halloween is rolling in and it's time for another "horror" story! I've been practicing a tiny bit with Notepad, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_One night at Camp Half Blood, Annabeth and Grover competed for $50 over a game of Truth or Dare. Grover was never best at the game- he gives the WORST dares. The rules of this match were you could only give three bad dares. Exceed this limit, and you're out. This pushes Grover to kick it up a notch..._

"Grover, give me one more crappy dare and you're out." Annabeth warned Grover.

With sweat dripping down from his forehead, Grover finally let out a dare.

"Fine, I dare you to steal one of Percy's pictures with his mom, and drop it in the lake."

"Oh I don't know Grover, that sounds like a little much."

"If you don't do it, you'll lose" Grover's face grew as if he was already thinking of what to buy.

"Fine."

Annabeth got up, and walked towards Cabin Three. She checked twice to see if anyone else was looking, then proceeded inside. On her toes, she quietly made her way over to a wall with many frames hung up on it.

"Hmm..." Annabeth said to herself. "Does it matter which one I take"?

Thanks to Annabeth's uncanny decision making, Percy had woken up.

"Who's there?"

"You got me." Annabeth raised her hands up as a sarcastic surrender.

"Annabeth? What're you doing in here?"

"Remember last week when I was in here, and I organized your room for you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think one of my bracelets must've slipped off and fell in here."

"So...you barge into my cabin at almost 1 o'clock in the morning...A _WEEK_ later to find it?"

"...Yeah..."

"You never seize to amaze me, Wise Girl. Well, I'ma go back to sleep. Let me know if you found it in the morning okay?" Percy yawned.

"Sure, no problem."

"Alright then, night-y night." And just like that, Percy was asleep again.

"Night." Annabeth sighed in relief.

Annabeth grabbed a picture of Percy and his mom at his 16th birthday party, and hurried out the door.

"Did you get it?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, now c'mon, we gotta get this to the lake before someone sees us."

"Well alright, Ms. wise child!" Grover clapped for her.

Running towards a lake, Annabeth and Grover could hardly see in the darkened forest. Their eyes were straining as hard as they possibly could to see, giving them both mild headaches.

Followed by a quick scream, Annabeth fell into a deep puddle of mud."

"Oh no!" gasped Annabeth.

"What?"

"I can't find the picture!"

"Feel around for it!" Grover panicked.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's too dark, and I can't feel anything!"

"Percy's gonna KILL us!"

"Oh my gods...it's gone...I can't find it." Annabeth murmured.

Grover sighed. "The best thing we can do right now is to go back to sleep. If it's gone, there's nothing we can do. Besides, I'm growing a headache out of all this, and you're all covered in mud."

"Me too. I guess you're right..."

The two proceeded back to the cabins, worried of what is to come the next day.

* * *

_The next morning, the buzzing of an alarm clock sounded throughout the entire Athena cabin. _

Annabeth yawned, and sluggishly got out of bed. Then came a knock at her door.

"I wonder who could be here so early...?" She thought.

She opened the door, and found Percy standing outside.

"Hey Percy". She tried to throw on a smile, but her cheeks felt too heavy to do so.

"Annabeth, where's my picture with mom? You know, the one where I was hugging her at my birthday party?"

A memory of last night flashed back into Annabeth's head.

"Um...I don't know?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't try to act all innocent with me. I know you were in my room last night. And it wasn't for a bracelet." Percy gritted his teeth.

"Percy...I really don't know-"

"LIES."

"OKAY! I-I..." Annabeth struggled to find the right words.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I DROPPED IT."

Percy paused for a moment to process what she just said. "What do you mean _dropped it_?"

"Look. I was playing Truth or Dare with Grover, and he dared me to take a picture from your cabin and drop it in the lake. Afterwards, I was gonna dare him to get it back, but on the way to the lake I dropped it in a HUGE puddle of mud, and I couldn't find it..."

"Annabeth how could you do that? You know that one was my favorite!" Percy frowned.

"Aren't you seeing your mom in a week anyway? You can take another on-"

"That's not the point." There was a long moment of silence before Percy calmed down. Then, his face reacted as if a light bulb had appeared over his head.

"You know what? The game must've been unsettled if you and Grover couldn't find the picture, right?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Good. You guys can finish the game at my cabin tonight, then." Percy grew this devilish smile across his face and turned to walk away. Before he left, Annabeth managed to hear him say "This is gonna be fun". Now, she doesn't know what to expect.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, Grover bumped into Annabeth outside. _

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey..." Annabeth stared at the ground, resembling a saddened puppy.

"What's up with you"?

"Percy found out about the whole picture thing. It seems I lost one of his favorites too..."

"Oh come on. He's Percy. He may be all butthurt right now, but he'll get over it soon enough."

"But that's not the end of it. He wants to play Truth or Dare with us this time."

"So?"

"It means he's up to something. And it's not good. I would know."

Grover checked his watch, noticing he was late for something. He gave Annabeth a light pat on the back. "Don't worry about it too hard, okay? Chances are it'll probably be to drink spoiled milk or something."

"That didn't make me feel better at all..."

"You're welcome!" Grover laughed and ran off.

Annabeth sighed and kicked a small rock. "This won't be good..."

* * *

_Later that Night... _

Annabeth gulped as she walked through the door.

"OH, look who's here!" Grover smiled.

Annabeth fired a "not helping!" signal at him.

"Yo, Annabeth! You ready to begin?"

She could already feel her face beginning to turn pale.

_Afterwards, Annabeth sat down and began to play. Throughout the entire game, she did the best she possibly could to avoid Percy getting his turn. _

"Percy, I dare you to not play anymore!" She's not the type for begging, but she was desperate this time.

"Okay, I'm not playing anymore." he smiled.

Annabeth let out, yet again, another sigh of relief. But, she was just about ready to suck it back in when she saw Percy whispering something to Grover in his ear.

"Is there a p-problem...?" Annabeth was choking on her own words.

"I guess..." Grover hanged his head.

"What...?"

"Percy, I dare you to dare Annabeth."

Annabeth grabbed Grover by his shirt. "WHAT?"

"Thanks G-man, I never thought I'd actually enjoy those words."

Before Percy could dare her to do anything, Annabeth got on her knees and begged for her life like Freddy Krueger was behind her with a kitchen knife.

"Percy, I am _sooo_ sorry! I didn't mean to lose your picture!"

"Annabeth, Will you go to Hooters me and Grover?"

"NO!" Annabeth was hurt by such a request.

"If you don't, you lose."

She thought about it, and realized she could really use that fifty-dollars. She accepted Percy's request.

"Good. Meet me there around 5. Got it?"

Annabeth nodded and let out a dreadful sigh.

"See you tomorrow." She murmured. She left the cabin, and headed back towards her own. Any other dares for the night could not be worse than the one she had just received.

* * *

_Later in the night, Annabeth dreamed about what had happened tonight. She recalled daring him to go to Red Lobster a few months before, and how she tortured him. But how could he dare her to do something like this? Will he flirt with other women? Over a photo? Suddenly she appeared in the Hooters, and a pretty waitress came by their table with a notepad in hand. _

_"What would a fine man like yourself like?" The waitress completely ignored Annabeth. She had a country accent, and had blond hair. If anything she resembled Annabeth, excluding the blue eyes and freckles._

_"I'll take the buffalo wings" Percy gave the waitress an attractive smile. _

_The waitress stared at Percy up and down. "Oh? Buffalo wings cost one kiss from yours truly" she winked. _

_"Is that so?" he gave her a flirtatious grin. "I'll take extra, then." Percy glared over at Annabeth, and he didn't seem to care that she was there. _

_"What? No!" _

_Their lips were about to touch, until..._

Annabeth screamed as she woke up, startled by how loud she was. She glanced over at a picture with Percy and her, with his arms wrapped around her.

"What if it comes true...?" Her voice cracked as she whispered the words to herself.

She let out another sorrowful sigh, fighting back tears as she laid back down and forced herself back to sleep.

* * *

_The following morning, Annabeth's alarm clock did it's usual, ear-piercing screech throughout the Athena cabin. _

Annabeth hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, and wearily got out of bed. Her eyes felt heavy, her legs buckled, and she could feel her throat getting scratchier with every minute.

"What am I so worried about?" she yawned. "I'm sure as pretty as all the waitresses are, they all have boyfriends. What's there to be worried about? Although... I've never been so hung up on a dare before. It can't be_ that_ bad, can it?"

Just then, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Please don't let it be Percy..." she whispered as she opened it.

"Morning!"

"Oh hey, Grover. What's up?" Annabeth tried to stretch on a smile.

"Nothing, I just came to see how you were doing before the big challenge. How was your night?"

"Horrible. I dreamt that I went to Hooters with Percy, and he was flirting with this girl that looked like me, except she had blue eyes and freckles. He asked for buffalo wings, then she asked for a kiss. He was gonna do it too, but then I woke up from that nightmare."

Grover gave her a worried frown, but his look changed as if he had an idea, too.

"I don't like that look."

"What look?"

"That face. You got an idea, didn't you? Your plans never end well."

"Pssh, idea? Me? Never." Grover started making his way out of the room. "Again, don't worry too much about it. Percy'll pull through in the end. And like you said, it's just a picture. You may be taking this way too hard."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Like always! See ya at 5!"

"Like always? Ha. That's funny." Annabeth giggled a bit and closed the door behind him, ready for the big challenge.

* * *

_Later at 5... _

Annabeth took a taxi and met Percy and Grover at the Hooters, ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Ah, so you actually came. I'm impressed." Percy gave her a quick smile, and held the door open for her and Grover. "Now then, shall we get going?"

"Yep..." she gulped.

The trio took a seat at a nearby booth in the restaurant. Looking around, they saw nothing but food being brought to waiting customers by pretty girls in revealing outfits.

Just then, Grover waved over an attractive waitress with blond hair, blue eyes and freckles.

Percy slid closer to Annabeth and whispered: "What's wrong? Your face is a little pale."

"It's nothing." Annabeth shoo'd him away.

"Hey 'dere! Welcome to Hooters! What can I get y'all lovely folk?" Annabeth's jaw dropped. She bit her nail while flashbacks of her dream came pouring into her mind.

"Yes please, how much would buffalo wings be?"

The waitress flipped her hair and came closer to his face. "Only one kiss from me" she smiled.

"If that's the case, I'll have extra."

Annabeth was having a mini heart attack on the inside, but tried keeping a calm face.

_Their lips were about to touch, until..._

Annabeth slammed her fist on the table, interrupting them. They turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

Fighting back tears, she yelled in Percy's face. "How could you?! I had faith in you...believing that just MAYBE you would pull through for me. You brought me all the way out here for a PICTURE. Screw the $50, I'm leaving. And you know what? Thanks for proving to me I was wrong about you. We're throu-"

Before Annabeth could finish chewing out Percy and leave, Grover tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed towards Percy and the waitress.

"What?"

The waitress wiped off make up from her face and removed her blond wig, revealing that she had no freckles, and was actually a brunette.

"Surprise!" Percy and the girl laughed.

"Grover...explain please?"

He nodded. "Sure thing. See what had happened was, this is all a set up. Percy came to me first asking where his picture was. I told him what happened, but he didn't really get mad. When I told him it was for Truth or Dare, he came up with this crazy idea to take you to Hooters. And that's when everything fell into place."

"...What."

Grover sighed. "Remember when you told me your dream? After that, I told Percy, so he came up with an alternate idea. We called Hooters and asked them if we could use a waitress for the plan, too."

"Yeah. I don't even have a country accent" the girl added. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings, doll face."

"Me? Getting mad over a picture? Now that's a tease. I only wanted to take you out to dinner, since we never do anything like that together anymore" Percy grinned.

Overcome with emotions, Annabeth just ran into Percy's arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said." Annabeth managed to let out.

Percy hugged her. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's just Truth or Dare right?"

"Right." Annabeth wiped away her tears and laughed.

"Now then, let's get going. I have something to show you back at camp, anyway."

"Hey, you guys go on without me. I got plans with Juniper at the park nearby."

"Alright, have fun." Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye.

After thanking the waitress for her cooperation, Hand in hand, Percy and Annabeth proceeded back to camp.

* * *

_Back at Camp Half Blood, Percy and Annabeth headed to Cabin Three. _

Percy started laughing.

"What?"

"You were totally crying back there!" he chuckled.

She blushed and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Was not".

"Suuure. Anyways, this is what I wanted to show you." Percy opened up his wallet and showed Annabeth the picture that she had lost.

"How did you...-"

"Simple. The wind probably blew it away or something. I found it by the lake, in the sand."

"No mud?"

"The heat probably dried it. It was just dirt for me."

"Oh...well I'm glad you found it."

Percy gave her an attractive smile. "And guess what else I found by the lake"? He held up a beautiful white conch shell and gave it to her.

"Percy this is...this is beautiful."

"Just promise me not to lose it." he smiled.

"Never."

"Pinky promise?"

The two playfully locked their pinkies together. "I promise."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Will you try again about dinner with me? Maybe someplace fancier, and more suited for a lady like yourself."

"Sure, just promise me you won't flirt with any other girls."

"Never" he winked.

"Pinky promise?" Annabeth winked back at him and laughed.

The two locked pinkies again and laughed. "I promise."

_And so, as before, everyone plays Truth or Dare their usual Thursday night. The lovey-dovey couple went to their promised dinner, and Annabeth wears the conch shell on a necklace every day. But be careful, Poseidon's children are nothing to mess with, either. Mess with them, and they'll do it 10x harder, **I promise. **_

_The End! _

_-Aenean :)_

**_P.S- Any grammar mistakes? Something you would prefer? Let me know! I'll gladly fix it, and if there's something that you'd rather see, I'll put it in the next story to benefit your reading experience ^_^. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
